The present invention relates to the efficient filtering of colored video images, thus eliminating the need for use of complex Fourier Transforms. Fourier Transforms, by their nature slow down the digital image processing. In addition it utilizes a unique computer architecture that resembles a typical car assembly lines to identify emergence, disappearance, and directional and rotational changes of multicolored objects in a six-degree of freedom of space.
There are varieties of filtering and image processing systems available, in which none of them provide the capabilities of this application either in singular or plural technical aspects. Such filtering and image processing systems, fail to provide the critical speed needed in real time interactive monition capture of moving objects and an interactive response. The following are the patent number and small descriptions of some of the interactive hem.
Gindele; Edward B. U.S. 20050089240 discloses a method of processing a digital image to improve tone scale, includes the steps of: generating a multiresolution image representation of the digital image including a plurality of base digital images and a plurality of residual digital images; applying a texture reducing spatial filter to the base digital images to produce texture reduced base digital images; combining the texture reduced base digital images and the residual digital images s to generate a texture reduced digital image; subtracting the texture reduced digital image from the digital image to produce a texture digital image; applying a compressive tone scale function to the texture reduced digital image to produce a tone scale adjusted digital image having a compressed tone scale in at least a portion of the image; and combining the texture digital image with the tone scale adjusted digital image to produce a processed digital image, whereby the contrast of the digital image is improved without compressing the contrast of the texture in the digital image.
Srinivasan; Sridhar U.S. 20030194009 discloses various techniques and tools for approximate bicubic filtering are described. For example, during motion estimation and compensation, a video encoder uses approximate bicubic filtering when computing pixel values at quarter-pixel positions in reference video frames. Or, during motion compensation, a video decoder uses approximate bicubic filtering when computing pixel values at quarter-pixel positions.
Deering; Michael F. U.S. 20030063095 discloses a graphics system comprises a graphics processor, a sample buffer, and a sample-to-pixel calculation unit. The graphics processor generates samples in response to received stream of graphics data. The sample buffer may be configured to store the samples. The sample-to-pixel calculation unit is programmable to generate a plurality of output pixels by filtering the rendered samples using a filter. A filter having negative lobes may be used. The graphics system computes a negativity value for a first frame. The negativity value measures an amount of pixel negativity in the first frame. In response to the negativity value being above a certain threshold, the graphics systems adjusts the filter function and/or filter support in order to reduce the negativity value for subsequent frames.
Debes; Eric U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,795 discloses an apparatus and method for efficient filtering and convolution of content data are described. The method includes organizing, in response to executing a data shuffle instruction, a selected portion of data within a destination data storage device. The portion of data is organized according to an arrangement of coefficients within a coefficient data storage device. Once organized, a plurality of summed-product pairs are generated in response to executing a multiply-accumulate instruction. The plurality of product pairs are formed by multiplying data within the destination data storage device and coefficients within the coefficient data storage device. Once generated, adjacent summed-product pairs are added in response to executing an adjacent-add instruction. The adjacent summed-product pairs are added within the destination data storage device to form one or more data processing operation results. Once the one or more data processing operation results are formed, the results are stored within a memory device.
Bolle; Rudolf M. U.S. 20020146178 discloses in an automatic fingerprint authentication or identification system, the fingerprint image acquisition is severely effected by the limitations of the acquisition process. The two modes of input, viz. scanning inked fingerprints from paper records or directly from a finger using live-scan fingerprint scanners suffer from the following noise sources in the input in addition to standard noise in the camera. Non-uniform ink application, uneven pressure while rolling on the paper or pressing on the scanner surface and external dirt like oil and climatic variations in the moisture content of skin are some of the main causes for the ridges and valleys not to be imaged clearly. This invention deals with a method of learning a set of partitioned least-squares filters that can be derived from a given set of images and ground truth pairs as an offline process. The learned filters are convolved with input fingerprint images to obtain the enhanced image.
Lachine; Vladimir U.S. 20060050083 discloses a method and system for circularly symmetric anisotropic filtering over an extended elliptical or rectangular footprint in single-pass digital image warping are disclosed. The filtering is performed by first finding and adjusting an ellipse that approximates a non-uniform image scaling function in a mapped position of an output pixel in the input image space. A linear transformation from this ellipse to a unit circle in the output image space is determined to calculate input pixel radii inside the footprint and corresponding filter coefficient as a function of the radius. The shape of the footprint is determined as a trade-off between image quality and processing speed. In one implementation, profiles of smoothing and warping components are combined to produce sharper or detail enhanced output image. The method and system of the invention produce natural output image without jagging artifacts, while maintaining or enhancing the sharpness of the input image.
MacInnis; Alexander G. U.S. 20040181564 discloses system and method of data unit management in a decoding system employing a decoding pipeline. Each incoming data unit is assigned a memory element and is stored in the assigned memory element. Each decoding module gets the data to be operated on, as well as the control data, for a given data unit from the assigned memory element. Each decoding module, after performing its decoding operations on the data unit, deposits the newly processed data back into the same memory element. In one embodiment, the assigned memory locations comprise a header portion for holding the control data corresponding to the data unit and a data portion for holding the substantive data of the data unit. The header information is written to the header portion of the assigned memory element once and accessed by the various decoding modules throughout the decoding pipeline as needed. The data portion of memory is used/shared by multiple decoding modules.
Yu; Dahai; U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,286 discloses a method and apparatus for tracing an edge contour of an object in three dimensional space is provided. The method and apparatus is utilized in a computer vision system that is designed to obtain precise dimensional measurements of a scanned object. In order to save focusing time during an automatic tracing measurement, multiple images may be collected and saved for a number of Z heights for a particular position of the XY stage. These saved images can later be used to calculate a focal position for each edge point trial location in the selected XY area rather than requiring a physical Z stage movement. In addition, a Z height extrapolation based on the Z heights of previous edge points can significantly speed up the searching process, particularly for objects where the Z height change of a contour is gradual and predictable.
Siegel; Erwin Frederick U.S. 20030123584 discloses a filter that includes an analyzer, thresholding circuit, and synthesizer. The analyzer generates a low-frequency component signal and a high-frequency component signal from an input signal. The thresholding circuit generates a processed high-frequency signal from the high-frequency component signal, the processed high-frequency signal having an amplitude of zero in those regions in which the high-frequency component signal has an amplitude that is less than a threshold value. The synthesizer generates a filtered signal from input signals that include the low-frequency component signal and the processed high-frequency signal. The filtered signal is identical to the input signal if the threshold value is zero. The analyzer is preferably constructed from a plurality of finite impulse response filters that operate on a small fraction of the input signal at a time.
Kawano; Tsutomu; U.S. 20030095698 discloses a feature extracting method for a radiation image formed by radiation image signals each corresponding to an amount of radiation having passed through a radiographed subject, has plural different feature extracting steps, each of the plural different feature extracting steps having a respective feature extracting condition to extract a respective feature value; a feature value evaluating step of evaluating a combination of the plural different feature values; and a controlling step of selecting at least one feature extracting step from the plural different feature extracting steps based on an evaluation result by the feature value evaluating step, changing the feature extracting condition of the selected feature extracting step and conducting the selected feature extracting step so as to extract a feature value again based on the changed feature extracting condition from the radiation image.
Naegle; U.S. 20030052886 discloses a video routing system including a plurality of video routers VR(0), VR(1), . . . , VR(N.sub.R-1) coupled in a linear series. Each video router in the linear series may successively operate on a digital video stream. Each video router provides a synchronous clock along with its output video stream so a link interface buffer in the next video router can capture values from the output video stream in response to the synchronous clock. A common clock signal is distributed to each of the video routers. Each video router buffers the common clock signal to generate an output clock. The output clock is used as a read clock to read data out of the corresponding link interface buffer. The output clock is also used to generate the synchronous clock that is transmitted downstream.
Matsuda; Hideki; U.S. 20030234785 discloses in order to provide an image processing system and the like which can reduce calibration time, the image processing system comprises: a device profile storage section which stores ideal-environment-measurement data; a light separating section which derives output light data indicating output light from an image projecting section and ambient light data based on a difference between first and second viewing-environment-measurement data measured through a sensor, a projection-plane-reflectance estimating section which estimates a reflectance of a projection plane, based on the output light data and the ideal environment-measurement data; a sensing data generating section which generates viewing-environment-estimation data based on the reflectance, the ideal-environment-measurement data and the ambient light data; an LUT generating section which updates an LUT based on the viewing-environment-estimation data; and a correcting section which corrects image information based on the updated LUT.
Busse; Richard J. U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,520A discloses a ground based launch detection system consisting of a sensor grid of electro-optical sensors for detecting the launch of a threat missile which targets commercial aircraft in proximity to a commercial airport or airfield. The electro-optical sensors are configured in a wireless network which broadcast threat lines to neighboring sensors with overlapping field of views. When a threat missile is verified, threat data is sent to a centrally located processing facility which determines which aircraft in the vicinity are targets and send a dispense countermeasure signal to the aircraft.
Nefian; Ara V. U.S. 20040071338 discloses an image processing system useful for facial recognition and security identification obtains an array of observation vectors from a facial image to be identified. A Viterbi algorithm is applied to the observation vectors given the parameters of a hierarchical statistical model for each object, and a face is identified by finding a highest matching score between an observation sequence and the hierarchical statistical model.
MacInnis; Alexander G. U.S. 20030187824 discloses a system and method of data unit management in a decoding system employing a decoding pipeline. Each incoming data unit is assigned a memory element and is stored in the assigned memory element. Each decoding module gets the data to be operated on, as well as the control data, for a given data unit from the assigned memory element. Each decoding module, after performing its decoding operations on the data unit, deposits the newly processed data back into the same memory element. In one embodiment, the assigned memory locations comprise a header portion for holding the control data corresponding to the data unit and a data portion for holding the substantive data of the data unit. The header information is written to the header portion of the assigned memory element once and accessed by the various decoding modules throughout the decoding pipeline as needed. The data portion of memory is used/shared by multiple decoding modules.